1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system, and more specifically to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for managing and monitoring information technology service delivery process behavior and tracking the impact of changes made to the process to ensure the process meets service customer requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information technology (IT) service delivery systems provide technology services and solutions to customers in support of a customer's business strategies. Within such systems, a service delivery process may comprise a set of interrelated tasks used to accomplish the goal of delivering a service to an end user. Monitoring components in the service delivery system may monitor aspects of the service delivery process for performance and quality to ensure that service delivery processes are available, performing, and meeting the needs of the end users.
Performance indicators are used in the monitoring components in a service delivery system to gauge the effectiveness of a service delivery process. A performance indicator comprises a set of measurement values used to determine whether a threshold level has been met for some product or process. A key performance indicator (KPI) is a set of critical measurements that a company or industry may use to determine whether strategic and/or operational goals have been met by the service delivery process and the progress made towards those goals. Examples of performance indicators include, for example, time, cost, and throughput, among others. Key performance indicators are also commonly used to analyze and review delivery processes to determine which areas in the processes may be improved upon or corrected.